


Collateral Damage

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eurus is a bad influence, Eventual enemies to lovers, Jim Moriarty doesnt exist, John is Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock is Morairty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Eurus, evil mastermind that she is, influences Sherlock in more ways than one.(Or an AU where Sherlock grows to be the Moriarty to John’s Sherlock)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightwingyding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingyding/gifts).



> Things to note:  
> • John is as smart as canon!Sherlock  
> • John retires from the war early and chooses to be a detective  
> • John and Greg are partners at Scotland Yard  
> • John is basically Sherlock, and Sherlock is Moriarty.  
> • All the crimes are the same (e.g A study in pink)

“ What are you doing, Eurus? “ 

Came a small voice peeking out from the corner of the door. 

And there lay his sister, a knife at her side and blood spilling onto the floor. 

“ You’re bleeding! “ He yelled. Rushing to his sister’s side, he took her hand in his. There was a large cut along her forearm. If he turned it at the right angle, he could easily see the inside of her arm. 

“ Mycroft! Mycroft! Eurus is bleeding, hurry! “ He shouted. 

Mycroft, along with his parents, were in the room in record time. 

Their mother whispered comforting words into his sister’s ear, gently rubbing her back while their father began wrapping the wound with gauze. 

Later that day, he slipped into Eurus’ room and sat in the end of her bed. 

“ Does it hurt a lot? “ He asked her, eyeing her covered arm in concern. 

She shrugged. “ Why would you do that?! “ 

“ I wanted to see how my muscles worked.” 

“ Your muscles? “ He looked at her incredulously. “Couldn’t you do that _without_ cutting your arm open? “ 

Eurus shook her head, eyes too serious to belong to a nine year old. 

“ It was the only way. “ 

Sherlock looked at the red stain on her carpet. They would have to replace that. There was no way a stain that dark, that huge, could ever be removed. 

“ Was it worth it, at least? “ 

Eurus nodded. “ Don’t worry, “ she said smoothly. “ It was just an experiment. You like experiments, right?” 

Sherlock looked away. He liked experiments, but this wasn’t like the experiments in his book. 

“ This, “ she gestured to her arm, “ is just collateral damage, Sherlock. It doesn’t mean anything “ 

He nodded, relieved. His sister didn’t seem to be in pain, if anything she seemed satisfied, content with the results of her experiment. 

All was well. 

* * *

And then Victor went missing. 

“ Is this another experiment? “ He asked her, covered in sweat and dirt. He had spent the whole day digging and digging and digging and he found nothing. 

“ No. It’s a game, Sherlock. A puzzle I made just for you.” 

But games were supposed to be fun, weren’t they? 

“ You can be the pirate. All you have to do is find the hidden treasure. I even gave you clues. “ 

She smiled, all teeth, and Sherlock tried very hard not to be afraid of his darling little sister. “ It’ll be fun, Sherlock. “

Then she took his hand, and smiled the sweetest smile he’d ever seen on her face. “ I promise. “ 

He found himself nodding. It was just a game. 

Only a game, and nothing more. 

* * *

The longer they played, the more it didn’t feel like a game. 

“ Poor little Redbeard, all alone. Won’t you find him, Sherlock? “ 

He would only grit his teeth and visit the beech tree, armed only with a shovel and determination to find his friend. 

But he never did. 

Then Eurus started calling him drowned Redbeard, and something in Sherlock _clicked._

_The gravestones_ , he realised and soon he was running, past the trees and towards the shoreline, until he reached an old well hidden behind rocks and vegetation. 

Eurus found him in what seemed like decades later, kneeling beside the well in horror _because his best friend had been in there for days._

“ Oh, Sherlock, “ She said, kneeling beside him and pulling him close. “ I lied, I’m sorry. It was an experiment. “ 

She brushed his hair from his face.

“ But you did very well. Exceeded all my expectations, actually. “ 

Sherlock sat there, leaning into Eurus for support, the waves roaring loudly around him. He wondered when everything stopped being a game, when they stopped playing. 

_Or maybe_ , he wondered, _maybe it was all a game_. He just didn’t know when it began. They were just playing pirates. Eurus stole his treasure and hid it. Sherlock just failed to find it.

And Victor Trevor, poor, sweet, darling little Victor. His best friend, was just collateral damage. 

* * *

He didn’t see Eurus anymore after that. Mycroft said she wasn’t well, and she was taking a short trip to get better. 

Then, three years later, Uncle Rudy came by. He wore a somber look on his face, like he always did when he visited. 

“ I’m sorry to say, but there was a fire. Eurus, unfortunately, did not survive. “ 

Eurus, his beloved little sister, was dead. 

He shut himself away in his room. His family assumed he was mourning and let him be. 

But Sherlock, Sherlock was _laughing_. 

“ Oh Eurus, “ He said in mirth, eyes prickling with tears as he smothered a chuckle. “ You always were too clever for your own good. I wonder what you pulled off this time. “ 

Sherlock was, to be honest, quite jealous of his younger sister. She was out there, somewhere. While she was probably in a fortified prison hidden in some remote island, she was still out there, in the big great world. 

Meanwhile, Sherlock was here, in Musgrave Hall, where he would stay until Mycroft eventually roped him into politics. He shuddered at the thought. 

Unless…of course he wasn’t here, in Musgrave Hall. 

So Sherlock started to plan. He gave his parents time to mourn, and waited until everything was settled and he was ready to go. 

Then he left. 

Three years after the death of their daughter, Mr and Mrs Holmes lost another child. 

“ _Sherlock Holmes, Killed In a Car Crash. “_ Was plastered on the front page news. 

“ Terribly sorry for your loss, “ The coroner greeted Mr and Mrs Holmes in the morgue.

“ Can we see him? “ Mrs Holmes choked. Mr Holmes placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“ The car exploded, and the body was burnt to a crisp. I’m afraid I don’t advise it, Mrs Holmes. “ 

“ How can you be sure it’s him? “ Asked Mr Holmes, hope swelling into his voice. 

The coroner shook his head. “ We found traces of his DNA at the scene of the accident. “ 

“ His death certificate, “ the coroner said, handing the couple a brown envelope. “ I’m sorry for your loss. “ 

Two days later, a small ceremony was held for Sherlock Holmes. 

And a tall figure, clothed in black, leaned against a tree and smiled.

* * *

John Watson stood still, his hand halfway to his pocket. 

“ I gave you my number, thought you might call. “ He heard someone say, the words echoing in the room. 

A tall figure emerged through the door. It was a man, perhaps only a few years younger than John. He walked into the room, wearing a nice, red suit. 

“ Is that a British Army Browning L9 A1 in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me. “ He said smoothly, his eyes alight with mischief. 

“ Both. “ John raised the gun in his hand, pointing it threateningly. 

“ Sherlock Holmes. Hi! “ Sherlock looked the man over. 

John Watson, previously of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, now the current partner of Greg Lestrade at Scotland Yard.

Sherlock’s eyes glinted. 

“ Pleasure to meet you, John Watson. “ He said with a saccharine smile. 

The game was on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have a complicated relationship—if you could call it that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just pretend that the reichenbach fall crimes didnt happen :)

“You know, I’m starting to think this is some desperate bid for my attention. “ 

Sherlock hummed, back against the wall and his eyes closed, completely at ease despite the gun pointed at him. 

This was, after all, part of their routine. 

It was all part of an elaborate game of cat and mouse. Sherlock would commit the crime, John would solve it. And as always, Sherlock would walk away, completely unharmed and fully satisfied with himself. 

“ Just making sure you’re not getting too bored. “ Sherlock said pleasantly in the same manner one would use when talking about the weather. He opens his eye, peering down at John through the small crack. “ You should thank me, I’m doing you a favour. “ 

“ If anything, you’re giving me a whole lot of paperwork.” John hated how the teasing tone wormed its way into his voice. 

Sherlock shrugged. “ You can’t tell me it hasn’t been fun. “ The ends of his lip quipped upwards when Jobn takes a second too long to reply.

“ Unfortunately, I am needed elsewhere, “ he said, glancing at his watch. “ Until next time, detective. “ 

Sherlock tipped his head lightly and began to walk away, only to take a step back when John pointed the gun at his forehead. 

“ I should arrest you right now. “ 

Sherlock gave him a small smile. “ We all know you can’t, Mr Watson. I have yet to break the law. “ 

“ You planned this whole thing! “ 

“ But you can’t prove it, now can you? “ Sherlock quipped, his eyes glinting knowingly. 

“ See you soon, Watson. “ 

John smirked and he called out mockingly, “ Irene Adler? Seriously? You really thought that would work on me? “

Sherlock didn’t turn but John could feel his scowl a mile away.   


* * *

John glared at the dark-haired man before him in exasperation. “ You know, you really should get a hobby. “ 

“ But that’s what I have you for. “ 

John rolled his eyes. Sherlock loomed over him, smirking and John was starkly reminded of their vast height difference. His frown deepened. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking him over with suspicion. “ This is the second one this month. You’re slipping. “ 

It wasn’t often that one of Sherlock’s cases were brought to his attention. John was certain there were more crimes to do with Sherlock that hadn’t been discovered yet. 

“ How’s your new friend, Mary? “ Sherlock said suddenly.

John’s eyes narrowed. “ How do you know about Mary?! “ Mary Morstan was a normal person and Sherlock didn’t make it a habit to know normal people. 

Sherlock gave him a pointed look. His shoulders were tense and his mouth was ever so slightly pinched together. If John didn’t know any better, he’d say the man almost looked  _ worried _ .

“ You know what, nevermind. Why do you want to know about her? “ John said immediately. Anything that made  _ Sherlock Holmes _ worried—anything that was even remotely  _ involved _ with him—was definitely not good at all. 

“ I’m acquaintances with an old friend of hers. “ John wondered what kind of person was acquaintances with Sherlock Holmes and how exactly Mary knew them. “You might want to tell her he’s looking for her. “ 

“ Who is? “ 

“ She’ll know who. “ Sherlock called out over his shoulder, already walking away. 

“ Oh, and John? “ He said, stopping abruptly. “ Tell her to get it settled, I’d hate to intervene.”

John watched him leave and wondered for the upteenth time why exactly he hadn’t arrested him yet.

* * *

Charles Augustus Magnussen is without a doubt a complete and utter dick. 

The man was basically another Sherlock Holmes, only with a different skillset. 

_ And he was uglier _ , John’s mind supplied, ever so helpful.

His eyes darted around the living room nervously. There had to be a way out! Another angle he was missing or—

“ I’m afraid it’s checkmate, Mary dear. “ Magnussen sighed. “ It’s a pity you had to drag your friend into this.” Beside him, Mary blanched. “ It’s nothing personal, John Watson. “ 

John took Mary’s hand in his, discreetly shifting his body so as to slightly shield Mary from Magnussen. 

“ What are you going to do to us. “ 

“ Well, as of now no one knows where you are, “ he said, leaning back into the couch and crossing his legs. Seeing John open his mouth, he added, “ Except for your friend at Scotland Yard. “ 

Taking his tea cup in one hand and stirring it in the other, he continued. “ Unfortunately, they will be too late. By the time they reach, you will be dead and Mary here will be framed for your murder, and my attempted one. “ 

“ And how are you gonna pull that of. Greg will never believe it you’ll—“

Magnussed raised his hand and men clothed in black swarmed the room. In seconds, they were completely surrounded, every single fun trained on John. John tensed and he felt Mary tighten her grip in a way that would have been reassuring, were they not surrounded by dozens of trained snipers.

“ Is there anything you would like to say? “ 

John opened his mouth—whether to insult Magnussen or threaten him, he wasn’t sure—and the words died on his throat. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he expected—maybe for Greg to magically appear with back up, or even the Queen herself—but it definitely was not  _ Sherlock Holmes _ waltzing through the door. 

“ Charles, “ he greeted the other man pleasantly, completely ignoring the dozens of armed men in the room. 

“ Sherlock, “ Magnussen said, his eyes regarding the other man in a strange yet familiar manner John couldn’t quite place. 

“ I’m afraid I have to stop you right there. “ Sherlock said flippantly. “ 

Magnussen smiled, but John could see his back straighten ever so slightly. “ And how will you do that?” 

John took a small step back when the déjà vu settled. Sherlock and Magnussen brought back memories of the war. They were, in a way, generals, both waiting and planning, trying to outdo the other as they waited for the perfect time to strike. 

John blinked and he resisted the urge to rub his eyes because he must have missed something. The guns switched targets, and Magnussen tensed as every gun pointed at him. 

“ You really should get better security. “ Sherlock massaged his temples wearily. “ Buying them off was child’s play. “ 

“ We had a deal, Sherlock Holmes. “ Magnussen spat coldly as two armed men forcibly stood him up. A moment later his arms were handcuffed behind him, ready to be escorted out. “ You stay out of my business, I stay out of yours. “ 

Sherlock’s smile was like plastic, cold and artificial. 

“Yes, well…we both knew it wouldn’t last long.”

“ You’re getting involved, Holmes. You’ll regret this, you know you will—“ 

“ Actually, it’s not personal. Well...maybe it is a bit personal. The German Mafia is the main reason.” Sherlock glanced at him and John felt a small smile force its way onto his face because  _ of course _ Sherlock Holmes wouldn’t save him without an ulterior motive. “ John is just an additional benefit. “ 

He waved his hand and Magnussen was escorted—or more accurately, dragged—forward. Just as he reached the door, he turned back. 

“ You’ll regret this. “ He promised darkly before he was wrenched out of the room and the door swung shut behind him. 

John’s hand relaxed in Mary’s, though hers remained tense, and his eyes followed Sherlock as the taller man moved to sit comfortably on the couch.

“ How did you know? “ He blurted when the silence became too much for him to bear. “ About Magnussen? How did you find us? “ 

“ I didn’t “ Sherlock said, rifling through the small stack of magazines on the coffee table, refusing to meet John’s eyes. “ It was a coincidence that you were here.” 

“ Bulleshit, you knew and you tried to warn me. “ John replied heatedly. “ You saved us. “ He breathed.

“ I did not save you—“ 

“ Yes, you did! Because we are  _ friends _ , Sherlock Holmes. Like it or not we are friends, even if you can’t bear to say it out loud. “ He said fondly, because it felt good to admit to himself that he was friends with Sherlock Holmes, criminal or not.

Sherlock’s mouth twisted into a small smile and it was gone so fast that John was half sure he imagined it, were it not for the slight twinkle in Sherlock’s eyes.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok I wrote this at 3am with zero editing done for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @Nightwingyding. This is for now a one-shot but I might add more chapters that will mainly be snippets of John and Sherlock’s relationship in the future.


End file.
